


When Wynonna Got Haught

by Purgatorys Bravest (PurgatorysBravest), PurgatorysBravest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatorysBravest/pseuds/Purgatorys%20Bravest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatorysBravest/pseuds/PurgatorysBravest
Summary: So in this story, there is no WayHaught. Never happened. They are close friends, though. Figured I’d get that warning out of the way. No worries of Champ either, though. Waverly has broken up with him.  Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught relationship is endgame





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm giving the ole Wynaught relationship a go before S2 starts. Hope you enjoy. This is my first time publishing a work out to the public, so go easy on me? Thanks to my beta readers for the help and suggestions.

I own nothing and noone in this story. Wynonna Earp owns me.

 

A shot fired from somewhere in the near distance behind Wynonna and Doc sends them diving to the ground. Wynonna dives towards Waverly to shield her but when they hit the ground, she realizes it’s too late. Waverly is screaming and holding her hand, the gun she had pulled to try to protect them lying feet away. Doc stands up with his revolver drawn towards the approaching tall woman who is now walking toward them with her gun at her side. 

“I’ve got my gun on her, Wynonna!” Doc shouts to her as he stands shielding them.

“You ok, baby girl?” 

“I think so. She just shot the gun out of my hand.” Waverly winces as they see a small amount of blood from her thumb. “I was drawing on her but she got the beat on me.”

Wynonna takes her hand and turns it to look at the wound. “Looks like another flesh wound, Wave. How much pain?”

“Not much. I think you’re right.” 

“Halt! Drop your gun, I will get the draw on you this time!” Doc shouts at the woman. She puts her gun away and slowly approaches with hands raised.

“It’s ok. I’m a friendly. I can show you my badge. I only fired because she raised her gun to me.” the woman says. “I’ve come to help because they’ve taken my friend from you guys and put him in a Black Ops prison.” At this point the woman is standing just feet away from Doc. 

Wynonna turns herself around, holding Waverly, to see who is approaching. A tall, dark skinned woman is standing there, very muscular, wearing purple pants and a sleeveless jacket, with an arm full of tattoos. She opens her mouth to speak again. “Name’s Valdez, Special Agent Valdez. I’m also Black Badge.” she announces as she slowly pulls her badge out to show them. “I’m here to help get Dolls free.”

“Well shit.” Wynonna says loudly as she stands herself and Waverly up. “Great intro, shooting my sister.”

“I’m sorry. I was merely protecting myself.” 

“No biggie.” Waverly says with a small forced smile. “Just another flesh wound.”

“I’m here to help. I’m sorry it started this way. We’ve got to get Dolls before they execute him.”

“Nice tats.” Wynonna says. “Geez, you’re fucking tall and buff.”

“Thanks?” Valdez says with a slightly confused look.

“Look, clearly Dolls isn’t here to verify your story, so how do we know you are who you say you are?” Wynonna continues. “He’s never mentioned you. Anyway, we’ve gotta go get Waverly treated for the welcoming present you gave her. Guess you can fill us in on more info to verify, Valdez. Named after an oil company or something?” 

“Uh, no. I’ve got some pictures of Dolls and I to show you.” 

“Well let’s go then.” Doc cuts in. “If it’s all the same to everyone, I will keep my gun trained on Special Agent Valdez here for the walk back.”

“Ok with you, Val?” Wynonna asks.

“Sure, if that’s what you need. We’re running out of time already.”

 

The four arrive at the Municipal building and quickly beeline to the Black Badge Division office, avoiding conversation as much as possible with anyone else. Wynonna heads to the first aid box to get supplies for Waverly. Waverly sits down as Doc seats Valdez across the table from himself. “Show us these pictures you claim to have then.” he says to her. Wynonna gets to work cleaning and wrapping Waverly’s hand. They all look to Valdez as she pulls out the photos and explains more of her history with Dolls.

Wynonna finishes up her work on Waverly’s hand and looks to Valdez. “Great. You got a plan then? Cause we don’t know what the fuck to do. Lucado says she’s gonna blow Purgatory off the map also...and we’ve got a slight revenant problem here.” she finishes with a brief sarcastic smile.

“I’m aware. I’ve got reinforcements coming in to stop the bombing. We just need to get a team together to go get Dolls.”

“Ok, you’ve got me and Doc.”

“Actually, Wynonna, I need to talk to you about something important.” Waverly cuts in. “and kind of, private.” she finishes with a look at Valdez. 

“You’re not going, Waverly. You can stay with Nicole or something.”

“It’s not that Wynonna, but I may need Doc. Maybe you and Nicole can go. Remember? Nicole told you Dolls swore her in? And Doc confirmed.” 

“Tis true.” Doc says with a slight nod of his head.

“Ok, but why do you need Doc?” 

“Can we talk privately? I mean, Doc is welcome, but I don’t know about her.” 

“I will stay here with our new Special Agent while you two go to talk.” Doc suggests.

Waverly and Wynonna get up to go to another private office. Waverly proceeds to tell Wynonna what Bobo had told her about not being an Earp. “It’s bullshit, Wave. Bobo told you this? Come on!” Wynonna exclaims.

“I don’t necessarily feel like it’s bullshit, Wy. Plus, there’s actually more.”

“What else?” Wynonna asks, rubbing her eyes and massaging her temples for a moment.

“Before Valdez showed up, and I had walked back to you and Doc, I, touched some black goo on the ground and I think it did something to me, or in me.” she finishes with a grimace. 

“What the hell, Waverly?! Why would you do that?... What do you think it did to you?”  
“I don’t know Wynonna, but at this point I feel like it would be best for you and Nicole to stay away from me. I don’t feel like I will be much harm to Doc, and maybe he can help me to find out more about what Bobo told me.”

“What? You think you’re gonna hurt us now?” Wynonna asks as she throws her hands up in exasperation.

“I don’t know, Wy!” Waverly shouts. “I just don’t know, but something is different, and I need answers. You understand, right? You and Nicole are BBD, I trust you can handle getting Dolls back from them with our mysterious new agent.”

“Waverly.” Wynonna almost whispers. “Yes, ok, yes. I trust Doc to take care of you and; Nicole and I will go with Agent Tats to get Dolls.”

“Thank you, Wynonna.” Waverly answers with a smile. 

“I love you, baby girl. And no matter what you find out, you’ll always be my sister.” Wynonna says as she wraps Waverly in a hug. “And I’m not worried you will hurt us.” 

“I love you too, Wynonna.” Waverly says as a tear drops.

 

Later, back in the BBD office, Waverly’s black goo problem has been explained to everyone, including Valdez, as Wynonna thought maybe she had some resources to deal with the issue. “Well, I think you may be right about the stone witch.” Valdez is explaining. Doc turns his head as the idea of using the stone witch’s assistance obviously upsets him.

“Hey! It’s Waverly, Doc! We’ve got to do whatever she needs!” Wynonna exclaims.

“I surrender to your plan, Wynonna.” he answers.

“Good! We don’t have time to worry about anyone’s shitastic issues right now. We’ve got plenty on our own to deal with.” she huffs. 

Suddenly the BBD door opens and Nicole enters the room. “Hey, Wave. I came as soon as Wynonna called me.” She embraces Waverly gently, then checks her hand. “I can’t believe you got shot again.” 

“It just grazed me, Nicole. It’ll be fine. We’ve got...bigger issues to deal with.” 

“Ok, so what else?” 

“Not to piss you off or anything, Nicole, but”...Wynonna cuts in, with a slight grimace on her face.

“But what? Spill it Wynonna.”

“It’s all about Waverly. Well, except the Dolls thing. You, me, and Special Agent Valdez here”, she nods toward Valdez as Nicole looks at the tall, muscular woman…”are gonna go get Dolls.”

“Ok. I’m definitely ok with that, what else?” 

“Well”...Waverly cuts in. “she shot me.”

“The new Special Agent?!” Nicole exclaims with a burst of anger toward Valdez. She starts to step toward her as Doc quickly steps in front of her to stop her.

“Whoa, whoa. Hey” he says as he holds her back. “It was an accident and all has been cleared up.”

“Like hell it has! How the fuck do we trust someone who shot Waverly?!” 

Valdez grimaces. “I’m so sorry, Agent Haught. It was totally an accident of self-defense.” she says with her hands raised in surrender to Nicole. “Waverly drew on me.”

Nicole turns back to Waverly. “Why did you do that?” Waverly then explains what happened, including the part where she touched the black goo.

“Ok, so what do we do about this goo?” Nicole asks.

“We’re gonna go to the stone witch and find a way to hopefully get her to free me from whatever influence it has over me.” 

“We’ve got to go now though. Dolls doesn’t have much time.” Valdez says. At that, everyone gears up to head off to see the stone witch.

 

On the ride out to the salt flats, Waverly is sat between Nicole and Doc in the backseat of the SUV, Wynonna driving, Valdez in the front passenger seat. Wynonna and Valdez are discussing action plans, with Doc joining in the conversation here and there. 

Waverly and Nicole are quietly discussing everything that has happened, from what Bobo told her, to how the black goo is making her feel. “You know Bobo may have been lying, right?” Nicole asks.

“I know, Nicole, but I just need to know the truth. I can’t know until I search for some answers. Doc’s gonna help me while you guys go off to get Dolls. Doc thinks he may know some places to start the search. I’ll be fine, really. I just feel like everything has changed so suddenly, and like I don’t know who or what I am anymore.”

“Wave, you are still you. You’re still the smart, beautiful woman you’ve always been. You haven’t changed. You’ve just found out some new information about your past that may or may not be true. It doesn’t redefine who you are. No black goo or different father changes anything in who you are.”

The SUV suddenly arrives at the site where Wynonna and Doc left Constance Clootie.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to deal with Waverly's goo problem, and a rescue mission also happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this chapter out quickly. More action. Hope you enjoy!

It took some new, especially torturous techniques from Valdez to get the stone witch to work with them to free Waverly from her tentacle black goo problem. In a surprising twist to Valdez, no one remembered to tell her that Doc would feel Constance’s pain. She had to resort to less painful tactics. Afterward, they buried her up to her neck and left her in the salt flats again. An uneasiness at what they had witnessed, as well as a newfound respect and trust for Valdez made everyone feel as if they could just focus on the next tasks: rescuing Dolls, and finding out whether or not Bobo had lied to Waverly. They drove Nicole back to the police station to get her truck, then went home. Nicole followed in her truck. They pulled up to the homestead that night as the sun had already set, tired and ready to crash.

“Ok, Val, so you can sleep on the couch. The rest of us will head off to bed. Kitchen’s over there.” Wynonna points toward the kitchen. “You can eat whatever you want. Don’t drink all my whiskey.” With that, Wynonna grabbed some food and headed off to patch up Doc as Nicole arranged the couch and Waverly got some blankets and a pillow for Valdez. Once she assured them she was fine for the night, Waverly stood with Nicole at the door.

“Tell Wynonna to call me in the morning, or we can just meet at BBD.” She grabs her jacket and walks out the door. She looks back before Waverly closes the door. “Nothing’s gonna change you. Not even what some stupid fucking revenant told you.” 

“Thanks, Nicole.” Waverly answers with a smile. Nicole heads off to her truck and leaves the homestead.

 

Everyone meets at the BBD office early in the morning, just at sunrise. Wynonna comes in with coffee and donuts, sunglasses on, followed by Waverly. Waverly greets everyone with a ‘good morning’. Valdez and Nicole are in the SWAT BBD uniforms. “Ugh.” Wynonna says as she walks into the room and looks at everyone bustling around getting ready to go. “If it weren’t for the urgency of our missions, I would sooo fight being up and sober this early.” 

Nicole looks at Wynonna with a straight face, and as Wynonna sets down the treats, Nicole tosses her a bulletproof vest, which she catches with ease but still gives the annoyed facial expression. “Glad you’ve joined us sober and early, Earp.” 

“Of course, Haught.” she answers, as she moves to the gun locker to pick out her mission weapons. “Everyone good on the plans? Ready to lead us into battle, Agent Muscles?” she directs at Valdez, who gives a slight eyeroll, but nods a yes, then continues getting stocked up.

Wynonna puts on her SWAT gear. Waverly and Doc finish up getting their supplies and turn to leave. Doc gestures with a tip of the hat and leaves the room. Waverly briefly stops at the doorway and turns back to the other three women. “Be careful, no?” 

The three look and nod. Nicole answers, “Of course, Waves. You too, ok?” Waverly nods. 

“Take care of Doc, baby girl. I know you can handle yourself.” Wynonna says with a wink. “But really, be safe, ok? And remember nothing changes between us.” she finishes with a short smile.

“I will, Wy.” Waverly answers. “Love you.” she finishes then walks away. 

“Ok then” Valdez says as she flings her go bag over her shoulder. “Ready, ladies?”

“Lead the way.” Nicole answers, and Wynonna just gestures for her to lead, tossing Nicole the keys to the SUV. The three women walk out of the room, and the municipal building, to the SUV. They load their packs into the vehicle and drive away, Valdez in back. 

 

After a short drive to the nearest airport, the three female Black Badge Division agents walk across the runway to the waiting helicopter that Valdez has set up for them to use. “So who’s gonna fly this thing, Val? Did you remember to get a pilot?” Wynonna asks as they arrive and Valdez opens the door. 

“Of course, Wynonna. I am gonna fly it.” Valdez answers as she climbs into the cockpit, motioning Wynonna to join in the co-pilot seat. 

“Yes, of course. Of course you’re a pilot.” Wynonna answers. “Can’t wait to see all the tricks in your bag.” Wynonna answers as she motions for Nicole to sit in the co-pilot seat instead of her, which Nicole obliges, and then Wynonna climbs into one of the back seats. Valdez fires up the engines as the three put on the headsets so they can talk to each other during the flight. 

As Valdez directs the black helicopter towards the BBD prison, she gives a quick rundown to her teammates. “We could go into this all ‘city on fire’ kinda thing, but I think it’ll be safer to take the stealth approach.”

“Agree.” Nicole says.

“Yeah, me too. I guess, though city on fire sounds pretty exciting.” Wynonna answers. The other two women look back at her with a glare. “Ok, ‘city on fire’ will be the backup plan.” 

“We’ll put our in ear speakers and mics on and communicate that way if need be,” Valdez continues “but whenever we can see each other we’ll just use hand signals. The goal will be to shut down comms in the prison long enough to break into Dolls’ room and get him out. We sneak back out and make our way back to the helicopter at the top of the canyon. I’ll shut down cameras and comms, Wynonna I believe you have some toys to use to get into Dolls’ room, Nicole can help the two of you to escape and we’ll meet back up at the comms station to leave together.” 

“Affirmative.” Wynonna says with a mock salute. 

“10-4” Nicole answers as she sees the desert and canyons coming up in the near distance. “Let’s put our game faces on. It’s go time.” 

“I just hope this isn’t a one way highway. No way back.” Wynonna says quietly.

“It’s gonna be fine, Wynonna.” Nicole says as she looks back softly at Wynonna. “Times like these are what you’re made for. You got this.” she ends with a brief smile.

“Thanks, Haught stuff.” she answers back with a slight smile.

The three women are scaling down the canyon on a rope and pulley system they’d set up from atop where the helicopter awaits their escape. Valdez takes out all the communications systems and replaces them with her own feeds programmed and loaded onto SD cards on the way down. 

“So that’s it?” Wynonna asks.

“Yep.” Valdez answers. “Simple. As long as we’re not actually seen or heard, no one will be the wiser we’ve even been here. So stealth and speed are key.”

“Got it.” Wynonna answers. “In and out quick and quiet.” 

The three women reach their destination in the canyon wall. It looks like nothing, just a canyon wall, but Valdez knows where to look and uses one of her tools when she pulls back a part of the rock disguising a handprint sensor. She uses it to gain access. The wall slides open and they enter. Valdez goes straight to the comms systems right there to switch out what she needs to gain access to the nearby comms room and the three enter. No one else is in there, which is obviously good for them. They all breathe a sigh of relief. Valdez quickly uses the computer system to locate Dolls. 

“What if they’ve already killed him?” Wynonna says with a shaky voice, clear panic rising. 

“No.” Nicole answers as she places a hand on Wynonna’s back, soothing. “They won’t have done that just yet. And we know Dolls will fight his way out of whatever to give us time to reach him.”

“You’re right.” she turns to Nicole and says, letting out a breath. “Thanks, Nicole.” she says as she places a hand on Nicole’s arm.

“Right.” Valdez says. “So it’s time to get to work, ladies.” she says as she looks at both of the other women, and both do a quick fist bump and ready themselves mentally. Valdez now has all the systems set up to show anyone watching what they would expect to see, nothing out of the ordinary. She then turns on one last set of monitors to be able to keep eyes on Wynonna and Nicole as they maneuver to get Dolls. The two leave the communications room.

Outside of the comms room, Wynonna and Nicole nod to one another, then start their walk down the corridor towards Dolls. “Stop.” Valdez speaks into their ears as a guard walks by one of the corridor intersections. Nicole and Wynonna each press themselves back into opposite sides of the wall, and wait for the command to continue. “Go.” The two begin their walk again. Suddenly Valdez sees a group of about 3 men coming right towards the two. “I’m opening a door to your left. Go inside and wait for my command.” The two do as told, quickly making themselves invisible to the men as they step into the empty room. 

Nicole leans against a wall as Wynonna paces. “You ok?” Nicole asks Wynonna.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just anxious to get this all done and catch the train back home.” 

“Train?” Nicole grins. “Don’t like Val’s flying?”

“You kidding me? She’s a fucking excellent pilot.” Wynonna answers. She’s excellent at everything.” Wynonna says mockingly, causing Nicole to giggle. 

“You jealous?” Nicole asks, grin still firmly in place.

“No.” Wynonna quickly shoots back, with a small, gentle slap to Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole grabs her arm, pulling her close for a moment. Wynonna looks at the smirk now on Nicole’s face as she leans into Nicole a bit, not knowing she would take some comfort in this. She feels her nervous energy leaving as she feels Nicole’s calm seeping into her. “I’m impressed, is what it is.” she stutters out, clearing her throat and stepping just a little away from Nicole. “What did Dolls ever need me for, when he’s got Agent Skills?”

“Well you’re the heir, so I’m pretty sure she can’t do your job.” Nicole answers as she brushes a gloved thumb over Wynonna’s cheek.” 

Wynonna steps back a bit more. “What is it with your touch? Your energy? It’s like a calming drug or something.”

Nicole smirks again. “So you’re more impressed with me than Val?” 

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Wynonna answers as she steps back to the door. “What is going on out there that’s taking her so long?” 

“She’ll let us know when it’s safe to continue.” Nicole answers, and as if right on cue, they get the command to go again.

The two women step out and continue down the corridors until they get to Dolls’ door. Nicole makes the fingers to the eyes motion and points to the door, which Wynonna doesn’t understand, only that it’s something she’s seen in movies, so she returns a shrug and eyeroll. Nicole smiles that dimply smile that Wynonna is starting to be very impressed by, and Wynonna motions her head towards the door letting Nicole know to take the lead. 

Nicole uses the tool Wynonna gives her to open the door. Dolls is inside, just sitting in a chair. He looks up at the two women with surprise, and Wynonna motions him to stay quiet with a finger over her lips. Dolls grins at the two and quickly stands up to follow them out. Nicole hands him an in ear speaker, which he quickly inserts into his ear. 

The three exit the door and quietly start the walk back to the comms room. The walk is quick, quiet, and uneventful. Valdez steps out of the comms room to meet them. Dolls looks at her with a huge raise of his brows and a smile. 

The four step outside and Dolls gives Valdez a big hug. “Shoulda known you’d be involved in this.” he says. 

“I could never let them take you away. After all you’ve done for me? You’re like a brother.” she answers. 

Dolls nods. “Let’s go.” he says. Wynonna tosses him a climbing belt, carabiner, and ascender.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Wynonna says. “This place gives me the creeps.” The four quickly hook into their rope sets and begin their ascent back to the top of the canyon and the awaiting helicopter. 

When the four BBD agents reach the top, they quickly grab all of the rope and supplies and get into the helicopter. Dolls takes a seat next to Valdez in the co-pilot seat. Nicole and Wynonna sit next to each other in 2 of the back seats. Everyone puts on their headsets and Valdez begins to ascend the helicopter. 

Everything seems to be going smoothly, until they see another helicopter coming inbound. On closer inspection, they see Agent Lucado herself in the co-pilot seat. “Oh shit.” Dolls says.

“Looks like it’s time for ‘city on fire’, WonderWoman.” Wynonna says. 

“Set it off.” Valdez answers calmly. At that, Dolls fires the helicopter machine gun. The other helicopter diverts away, narrowly avoiding being hit. 

“Miss!” Wynonna shouts. “What do we do now?”

“You two can open that door and fire some of the guns back there!” Dolls shouts back. 

Nicole opens the door as Wynonna grabs the two machine guns and hands one to Nicole. They begin firing at the other helicopter. The other helicopter just diverts away back down the canyon.

“Not getting away that easy!” shouts Valdez. She turns the helicopter straight back to the BBD prison entrance wall, and as soon as the wall slides open, she fires a missile inside. She quickly ascends the helicopter again before the impending blowback from the direct hit inside the compound can blow them away too. One extremely loud explosion later, a massive fireball comes up just below the helicopter as they escape. 

Wynonna’s eyes widen as she simply says “Boom”. 

“Holy shit! Did that just happen?” Nicole says.

“We going after Lucado?” Dolls asks Valdez. 

“Nah.” she answers coolly. “She’ll be coming back at us soon enough. She’ll have to deal with this first. Let’s get you home, Xavier.” she says as she directs a smile at the man. Wynonna and Nicole set down the machine guns and just lean against one another, shoulder to shoulder, head to head, closing their eyes to get some rest and decompress on the flight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it? Will start to get more into the Wynonna/Nicole relationship next chapter. Any comments, suggestions welcome.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a hot minute. Been working like crazy and really didn't have much to put into this chapter until it came to me tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action, adventure, and some love. Also, the song I had in mind that Wynonna settles on in the SUV is Blake Shelton/Ashley Monroe 'Lonely Tonight' but left that out in case you want to have a different song in mind.

Wynonna and Nicole wake up as the helicopter is landing back at the airport. Wynonna realized Nicole had stretched out across the other two seats so that they had ended up lengthwise across the four seats. Wynonna was laid in Nicole’s arms. “Pretty good nap, Haught.” she said as she looked up to Nicole.

“Sure was, Earp.” Nicole answered with a grin. “Best nap ever. You’re a good nap buddy.” Wynonna got up and Nicole followed her out the door. Dolls and Valdez joined them outside and the four walked to the SUV. 

Dolls and Valdez sat in the back for the ride back to the municipal building, chatting and de-briefing quietly. Nicole drove while Wynonna sat in the passenger seat. Wynonna was running through the radio stations and finally settled on a mix station playing a country love song. She then placed her left arm on the center console.The music was playing quietly as she let out a loud breath and leaned her head back a bit. “You really came through today, Haught.”

Nicole glanced to her and gently placed her hand over Wynonna’s. Wynonna didn’t pull her hand away. “You too, Earp.” Nicole answered. “We make a great team.” Wynonna thought of how nice it felt for Nicole to have her hand over hers. She had to admit to herself that she liked it, and it was comforting. Nicole was also thinking how nice it felt, and that maybe she was starting to have feelings toward Wynonna, and was happy that Wynonna didn’t pull her hand back. So she just smiled to herself and looked ahead, the rest of the drive spent silently listening to the mixed music station. Their hands never parted until they arrived at the police station. 

The four BBD agents walked into the Black Badge office and de-briefed each other while putting away all the supplies they had used for the rescue mission, making quiet conversation. When they were about finished, Dolls announced that he was going to let Valdez stay at his place before they left. “Thank you, Wynonna, Nicole.” he said as he looked at each, before walking out with Valdez.

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other. Wynonna spoke first. “I’m gonna try to get in touch with Waves and see how she is, how the search is going.”

“Of course.” Nicole answered. “Let me know how things are going.” 

“I will.” Wynonna started to walk out the door before stopping herself and turning to look back at Nicole. “Hey Nicole.” she said.

Nicole looked up from the gear she was finishing putting away. “Yeah?” 

“If Doc and Waverly aren’t finished yet, do you think maybe you could help out a bit? I don’t know how this whole thing may be messing with Waves’ head, but I know it is. I could definitely use your help.”

“Yes, Wynonna.” she answered with a small smile. “I know it’s hard for you to ask for help, and I will always help you with anything.” She walked over to Wynonna and gave her a small hug, then pulled her face back just a bit so that they were face to face, inches apart. “Anytime, anywhere.” 

Wynonna could feel Nicole’s breath on her own face, and had a sudden urge to kiss Nicole. There was just some kind of pull here that she couldn’t deny, feeling some sort of electricity between them coming off in waves. She pulled her hands back slowly from where they were on Nicole’s back, gave her sides a slight squeeze and then pulled away before things got too heated. “Thank you.” she finally said, before turning to leave.

“You’re welcome, Wy.” Nicole softly answered. As Wynonna walked away, Nicole knew now for sure that she felt something mutual. And she liked it.

Nicole was finally finishing up her nightly routine, glancing at the clock to see it was near midnight now as she got into her bed and placed her cell phone onto the nightstand beside her bed. Suddenly it lit up and she saw that Wynonna was calling. She pulled it up to her ear. “Wynonna. Everything ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Nicole. I just,” she paused a moment “I just need to talk to you again.”

“Ok.” answered Nicole. “You can talk to me about anything, Wy.”

“Yeah, um, I’m alone at the homestead. Waverly is off with Doc in some other town. She actually said they’re doing fine on their own and don’t need our help.”

“Did you tell her if she changes her mind we’d be happy to help?”

“Yeah, I did. I don’t know why I called you. Sorry. I know it’s late.”

“It’s fine Wynonna. Do you want me to come over and keep you company for the night at the homestead?” 

“No, really Nicole. Thanks for just answering my call so late.”

“See you in the morning at the office?”

“Yeah. Thanks Nicole. For everything. Helping with Dolls, answering my midnight call.”

“I wasn’t asleep. But even if I was it’s ok. See you in the morning babe.” Nicole suddenly realized she’d let the endearing term slip, and her face reddened.

Wynonna didn’t seem to mind, or maybe she hadn’t heard it? “In the morning.” she answered, then hung up, smiling to herself at the endearing term she had indeed heard slip. She put the bottle of whiskey on the nightstand and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after. In her sober dreams that night, she saw brilliant red hair and the softest, warmest brown eyes.

The next morning, Nicole arrived at work bright and early, and was surprised to see Sheriff Nedley at the front desk, standing, waiting for her. “Haught!”

“Yes sir?” she answered.

“We’ve got some kind of disturbance just called in down at the feed store. I want you to head over there with me to check it out. Dispatch said the caller was speaking incoherently, so we’ve gotta be careful on this one.”

“Yes, sir. Of course.” Nicole answered. The two of them headed towards the door but were stopped short when Dolls and Valdez came in. 

“You two headed to the feed store?” Dolls asked.

“How the hell did you hear about that one already?” Nedley huffed.

“No concern for how. Black Badge will handle.” he answered as Valdez walked by them to the BBD office.

“Of course.” Nedley huffed. “Well, Nicole, I suppose you can - “ Nedley was cut off.

“She can come with us. She is my agent now as well.” Dolls said.

“Well she was gonna go with me anyway, so I guess.” Nedley answered. He then turned and headed back to his office as Valdez emerged from the BBD office with gear. The three agents left the building.

As they were getting into the SUV, Dolls called Wynonna to meet them. 

“No problem.” she said on the other end of the line.

“No problem?” Dolls answered. “Why do you sound so awake?” he asked.

“I slept well last night, Dolls. Talked to a good friend who really settled me.” she answered.

“Ok, well I’m not sure what that means, but we’ll see you there. We’ve got your gear.” Dolls ended the call.

Wynonna reached the feed store first as she had actually already left the homestead earlier than usual and was closeby when she received Dolls’ call. She emerged from her truck slightly down the road with Peacemaker and slowly, quietly approached the door. The building was actually quite dark as it was still dark out and it appeared no one was at the store. No vehicles were in the parking lot. For a brief moment she thought she should wait for the others to arrive, but she looked down at Peacemaker and decided she was good enough to handle whatever was in there with the big ass gun. She gently pulled on the door handle and felt no resistance. She slowly finished opening it and stepped inside. She listened and looked around but saw and heard nothing. She slowly continued down past the hats and handkerchiefs and other merchandise toward the clothing and boots section of the store. 

The other three BBD agents arrived from the opposite side of the feed store, so they did not see Wynonna’s truck. They stepped out of the SUV and slowly approached the building. Dolls directed Nicole to walk with Valdez to go into the back side of the store, while he waited out front to wait for Wynonna to approach. The two women walked around and quietly broke into the back door, mostly thanks to Valdez great strength, Nicole thought, almost superhuman strength. She briefly wondered what secrets Valdez was living with in regards to just what and who she is, but she quickly pushed the thoughts aside to focus on her work. 

Dolls was still waiting in the front. The sun was now risen enough for him to get a good look down the road. There he saw Wynonna’s truck. He quietly cursed under his breath when he reached to open the door and realized she had already gone in, and he had been waiting out here for about five minutes. He slowly went in. 

Valdez had taken a right towards the equipment part in the back of the store, while Nicole had taken a left towards the cute little ducklings and chicks. She smiled, admiring them but also keeping focus on the job at hand. When she came around the other side of the ducklings, she was met with an ugly and bloody scene. A female revenant, eating some ducklings. The revenant looked up at Nicole, red eyes glowing and blood running down her chin. Nicole was taken by surprise and shock, enough for the revenant to drop her breakfast and grab Nicole. 

“Get your hands off my girl.” came a voice from behind, and the sound of a gun cocking as Wynonna appeared, pointing Peacemaker directly into the face of the revenant. 

The revenant let out an evil laugh as she held her one arm around Nicole. “You don’t do girls.” was her reply to Wynonna.

“You have no idea who I do.” Wynonna answered, Peacemaker already glowing as she raised it a few inches and pulled the trigger, putting the revenant down as Nicole fell to the side. 

“I’m your girl?” Nicole asked as Wynonna helped her up. 

“It’s what came to mind when I saw her holding onto you like that.” Wynonna answered. “Felt like the right thing to say.” 

“She was eating the ducklings and it just took me off guard. I’m sorry. Thanks for saving my ass.” Nicole said as she caught her breath.

“Well, your ass is also top shelf.” Wynonna answered, also with a grin. “Worth saving every time.” she finished. Nicole grinned. “Well I suppose she’s not alone here. Let’s go on. See what Dolls and Valdez have found.” Wynonna continued.

The two women walked the other direction where Valdez had turned earlier. At this point Dolls and Valdez had found each other, and heard Peacemaker being used. Each other were not the only things they found though, as Wynonna and Nicole quickly discovered in the equipment section. Shock found its way onto both of their faces as they saw that Valdez and Dolls had captured another revenant, who Valdez was easily holding onto, and clearly quite painfully judging by the look on his face. Dolls was holding onto Lucado, who was in handcuffs.

Wynonna was the first to speak. “What the sweet hell is going on here?” she asked. 

“Deputy Earp,” Dolls directed to her “it appears that Lucado here thought it a good idea to team up with revenants to come after me apparently.” Nicole’s jaw dropped. “Of course you’re the answer to the revenant problem. Valdez and I will deal with Lucado.” Nicole and Wynonna both shuddered a bit at the thought of what Valdez and Dolls would do with and to Lucado. Valdez released the revenant. Wynonna raised Peacemaker, and put a bullet into his glowing forehead. He disappeared a moment later into the fiery flames of hell.

Dolls and Valdez left with Agent Lucado. Nicole found a place in the store to hose off the revenant blood and then went by her place to change before returning to work. Wynonna had spent the day at the BBD office, just waiting and trying to do some research of her own on what she could possibly find to help Waverly. Nicole had gotten back to work as a Deputy Sheriff and spent the rest of the day running uneventful calls and doing paperwork. Throughout the day the two women had shared a few conversations and moments together, even having a quiet lunch in the BBD office together. 

That evening after Nicole’s shift, the two decided to head to the homestead together. Mostly just because they really enjoyed each other’s company, but also to make dinner together. They had come up with the idea during lunch earlier in the day. As Nicole was finishing her marinade for the chicken and placing it into the oven, Wynonna was preparing to saute some veggies. They spent little moments briefly smiling and grinning at each other. When Nicole raised back up from placing the chicken in the oven, she caught Wynonna admiring her ass. “You an ass girl, Earp?” she smirked.

Wynonna feigned shock at being caught. “You know, Nicole, I’m having trouble with hinting at things with you and getting nothing back but flirting.” She took a shot of whiskey straight from the bottle. “I thought throwing the ‘top shelf ass’ comment at you this morning would be a big enough hint.” At this point Nicole’s smirk had left her face and been replaced with a blush. She quickly grabbed her beer bottle from the counter and took a drink. Wynonna stepped right into her personal space, inches from her face. 

Nicole gulped. “Ok.” she started, then saw that Wynonna expected her to continue. “So I guess we’re gonna get really honest right here...about our feelings for each other.” Wynonna nodded as she took another swig from her whiskey bottle. “I guess I’m going first.” she continued. Wynonna just looked at her expectantly. “Well, lately it seems that yes, I may have some feelings for you beyond just the usual friendly ones. I think maybe you may feel the same about me? And it felt good when you called me your girl this morning, even if it was just one of your usual smartass one-liners.”

“You love my smartass one-liners.” Wynonna answered with a smirk of her own. “Maybe more than my actual ass.” she continued.

“I’m more of a boob woman, Wynonna, but yes, I appreciate both your ass and boobs...and even your smartass comments.” she answered with a smile. 

Wynonna smiled back and then just went for it. She grabbed Nicole’s face between her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Nicole felt herself easily giving into the kiss, and slightly opened her mouth to welcome Wynonna’s tongue, a soft moan escaping into Wynonna’s mouth as she placed her hands around to the small of Wynonna’s back. She could taste the whiskey Wynonna had been drinking, and gently nipped on Wynonna’s bottom lip. Wynonna let a quiet moan of her own escape. Nicole slowly ran her hands down over Wynonna’s ass, gently squeezing. She brought her hands back up over Wynonna’s back as she turned her toward the counter. She gently lifted Wynonna onto it and settled between her legs as they continued exploring each others’ mouths. Wynonna was reaching around Nicole’s back to her ass, Nicole running her hands through Wynonna’s hair and gently holding her face. Nicole brought her hands down over Wynonna’s ribs and then lifted her hands up under Wynonna’s shirt to her breasts. Wynonna gasped into Nicole’s mouth. She could feel a smile forming on Nicole’s lips. Nicole brought her hands back down Wynonna’s ribs again, gently running her fingers just slightly under her waistband when the oven timer dinged.

Wynonna pulled away from the kiss with a smile, and Nicole smiled back. Wynonna spoke first. “Look, I like having my clit sucked just as much as the next girl, but the chicken’s ready apparently, and I never even sauteed the vegetables.” 

Nicole laughed and gave Wynonna another quick kiss on the lips. “You’re such a wordsmith.” Wynonna grinned at her then hopped off the counter, quickly grabbing the saute pan. “Well it certainly did get hot in here anyway.” Nicole continued as she grabbed the oven mitts and removed the chicken from the oven. 

“Super Haught.” Wynonna drew out the word as she put the pan on the stove to prepare the saute.

“Oh, you’re so punny.” Nicole answered with a smile as she placed the chicken aside and kissed Wynonna on the cheek as she reached for the vegetables to help her. “Continue later?” she asked.

Wynonna looked at her with a smirk. She grabbed her whiskey bottle again and took a drink. She placed it down as she turned back to Nicole. “Oh yeah, Nicole. You definitely have to finish what you started. I’ll be wet for hours from all that, babe.” Nicole briefly blushed as she remembered calling Wynonna babe last night on the phone, then just laughed again and shook her head as she began to put the vegetables into the pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and suggestions welcome and encouraged. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Anything.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry! I actually had most of this finished weeks ago up to the last few paragraphs. So I needed to add those tonight. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off where we left off.

After dinner has been eaten, Wynonna and Nicole are doing the dishes together. Nicole is just finishing up scrubbing the pan while Wynonna is finishing up wiping the counters and table. Wynonna comes back and settles in behind Nicole, wrapping her arms around her. She puts her lips against the side of Nicole’s neck for a brief kiss. “You about finished with that pan? Cause I think your hands could have much better use on me.” Nicole laughs and rinses her hands. “Well, I mean you have more experience on women than me. Maybe I could learn something?” Wynonna lets go and steps back as Nicole turns around.

“I could put these hands to use on you, Wynonna.” she says as she steps forward and wraps her arms around Wynonna’s waist and pulls her in close, enjoying the warmth and closeness she is finally getting from her friend. “Do we have the place to ourselves all night?” she asks quietly, then places a quick kiss on Wynonna’s lips.

“Uh yeah, no one should be here tonight.” she says as she breaks the kiss. “Definitely not Waves or Doc. At least from what they told me earlier. They won’t be back for at least a few days.” 

“Are you sure you wanna do this? Kind of a big jump from friend to lover.” Nicole says, searching Wynonna’s eyes for any sign of uncertainty. There is none there to find.

“I am sure, Nicole. Really, really sure.” she assures her as she presses her body more tightly to Nicole’s, taking her hand and tracing soothing, reassuring circles over the back of with her thumb. They share another warm kiss.

Nicole, still hand in hand with Wynonna, turns and leads her out of the kitchen. Wynonna walks up the stairs behind Nicole, with her hands on Nicole’s waist. When they reach the top, Nicole turns around and pulls Wynonna back to her, their bodies pressed tight together as Wynonna reaches up and puts her hands on the back of Nicole’s head. Their lips meet again, softly at first. Nicole starts walking them backwards towards the bedroom. She turns Wynonna around at the doorway and they make their way into the room, Nicole’s hands now running up Wynonna’s shirt. They breathlessly break apart for a moment as Wynonna helps to lose the shirt. Wynonna reaches to the bottom of Nicole’s shirt and pulls it out of her waistband. Nicole quickly unbuttons the shirt as Wynonna helps push it off her shoulders and off her arms, the shirt falling to the ground behind her as Nicole reaches up and grabs Wynonna’s face, and they meet again in a searing kiss. 

Nicole continues to walk Wynonna back, quicker now, until Wynonna’s legs hit the edge of the bed and she falls onto the mattress. Wynonna lets out a loud breath as she looks up at Nicole, whose breathing is slightly labored as her eyes darken with lust upon seeing Wynonna’s heaving chest, and her eyes continue up to survey Wynonna’s face. “Wynonna, you’re so beautiful.” Nicole places her arms on either side of Wynonna as her knees settle between Wynonna’s legs on the bed. She leans forward and grasps Wynonna’s hands and moves them up above her head, and their lips meet in another heated kiss. Wynonna moans softly as Nicole’s tongue seeks entrance into her mouth, which she obliges. Nicole runs her tongue across Wynonna’s bottom lip. 

Wynonna pulls back a bit. “I really like kissing you, Nicole. A lot.” Nicole lets go of one of Wynonna’s hands and runs her hand down through Wynonna’s long hair. She continues down, running her hand gently over Wynonna’s jaw and throat, and gently lifts Wynonna’s chin back to lay kisses and nip along the path she’d just blazed with her fingers. Still holding one hand above Wynonna’s head, she continues to kiss and nip down over Wynonna’s collarbones, and her hand leads the way to free a breast from Wynonna’s bra. Wynonna lets out a gasp as Nicole’s hand sweeps across the breast, then finally Nicole lets go of Wynonna’s other hand to free the other breast, then gently nudges Wynonna to lift up a bit so they can take the bra off. 

As soon as Wynonna tosses it aside, Nicole looks up with that sexy smirk of hers and then her mouth is upon a nipple, and Wynonna throws her head back. “Fuck! Nicole.” and lets out a sharp breath, her fingers threading through Nicole’s hair as her back arches the breast into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole gently nips then soothes the nipple with her tongue in a circular motion, then gently sucks. She continues the ravishing assault on Wynonna’s breasts. 

After a few minutes, Nicole lets go of the nipple in her mouth with a popping sound, and smiles a wide smile at Wynonna when she finally lifts her head to look at Nicole. “Good so far?”

Wynonna’s eyes blazed with a fire Nicole had not seen before, and she knew she was doing well. “Hell yes, Nicole. Damn girl.” 

Nicole grins back at her before giving a quick kiss to Wynonna’s lips. She lifts her head back up to ask Wynonna “Can I touch you?, taste you?” 

A flush covered Wynonna’s face as she thought of the offer and consent Nicole was seeking to continue getting where they both really wanted to be. “Yes...Nicole.” she almost croaked out. 

Nicole bent down to kiss Wynonna deeply, bringing one hand to Wynonna’s face as her other came down and traced over Wynonna’s ribs feather light, down to her waistband. “Ok, we’ve gotta get these off.” she says as she grins at Wynonna.

“You first, Nicole.” Wynonna quickly says. “I don’t wanna be the only one naked here.”

“Of course.” Nicole answers as she leans back onto her knees, then stands and begins slowly unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, lustful burning eyes staring into deep blue eyes with a hint of fire. Wynonna’s mouth slightly parts as her own breathing seems a bit labored, eyes going from Nicole’s down to her hips, which Nicole has now revealed as she kicks aside the pants. 

She then leans over and Wynonna assists in getting her pants off also, and Nicole again places herself between Wynonna’s legs, coaxing Wynonna to move up higher on the bed, gripping her hips for the move so that she can get better placement.

Nicole keeps one hand on Wynonna’s hipbone, the other running gently down to the inner part of her thigh. Wynonna exhales another sharp breath, eyes on what Nicole is doing. Nicole kisses the inner part of the thigh with an open mouth, then runs fingers over the wet spot that has formed on Wynonna’s panties, drawing a quivering twitch from Wynonna’s hips. “So wet for me, baby.” Wynonna purses her lips together, just a quick nod in response. “I’m wet too, Wyn. Been dreaming of this moment for a long time.” 

Wynonna’s eyes lock with Nicole’s again. “Touch me please, Nicole.” she says softly. Nicole swiftly removes Wynonna’s panties, then both hands are on Wynonna, one in silky, wet folds, the other on the bone just above. Wynonna’s body shudders under Nicole’s touch, an indescribable sound escaping her lips. Nicole teases Wynonna’s clit, rubbing and pulsing, circling, the motion turning Wynonna into a wordless moaning, hot mess. Her head thrown back and eyes closed tightly. “Nic!” she shouts as two fingers from Nicole’s other hand find entrance to her center, probing and searching for the right spot to please Wynonna. Nicole quickly finds the sensitive area, Wynonna’s hips thrust up and down into Nicole’s hand. Nicole finds a steady rhythm. She then places her mouth over the sensitive bud and begins sucking. “Oh God, Nicole!” Wynonna’s eyes lock onto Nicole’s. “Don’t stop that. Don’t stop!” Wynonna shouts. Nicole quickly finds that Wynonna likes a pulsing and sucking alternation. Wynonna is gyrating and thrusting into Nicole’s motions, and Nicole gently pushes down on the bone just above. It settles Wynonna enough to enjoy the ride and within a few minutes, she is falling over the edge, shouting Nicole’s name as she comes. 

Nicole guides her lover through the aftershocks, slowly bringing her down from the cascade of bliss she had just experienced. Wynonna begins to let out longer breaths, and Nicole slowly makes her way back up Wynonna’s body, kissing a path back to her lips. “So how was it?” Nicole asks with that sexy grin as she lifts her head to watch Wynonna attempt to speak again. 

“Fuck, Nicole.” she pants out breathlessly. “I don’t wanna give you a big head here, but you are...very, very good at that.” she finishes with a smile, drawing one back from Nicole. Wynonna reaches up to pull Nicole’s head back down for a long, wet kiss, full of appreciation. Moments later, she’s flipping Nicole onto her back and is on top of her, very willing to give just as well as she got.

Daylight breaks into the bedroom window, making Nicole blink sleepy eyes from where her head is laid on Wynonna’s chest in bed. She yawns quietly, trying not to wake Wynonna. She looks at her with a grin, knowing she will be still be sleeping for a while, definitely not a morning person. She remembers the night Wynonna gave her, the passion of frenzied sex. She smiles as she shakes her head, Wynonna had no reason to fear she wouldn’t please Nicole. Nicole slowly and gently rolls away after leaving a chaste kiss on Wynonna’s chest. Nicole stands up from the bed, stretching her naked body in the morning sunlight. “Your ass is mine, Haught.” comes a sleepy, deep voice from behind her. Nicole giggles as she turns to return Wynonna’s smile. “Get back under these covers with me.”

“Earp, I’m gonna get cleaned up, make you some breakfast, and go to work.” she returns. “Wanna join me?”

“Shit yeah.” Wynonna says as she starts to throw off the covers. “Let me just-”

“I meant for work, Wynonna.” Nicole deadpans.

Wynonna covers her face with her hand. “Hell no, Nicole. I’ll just sleep a little longer.” Wynonna uncovers her face. “Oh, and don’t make me breakfast. You can probably find something of mine to wear until you can get home and changed. I’ll get up soon and meet you at the office later….with donuts.” she finishes with a smile, which Nicole returns.

“Ok, sounds good. I’ve got a uniform out in my truck though, just gonna throw on my clothes from last night and run out to get them.” Nicole gathers her clothes, and turns to see that Wynonna has propped up onto her elbow watching. “You can have my ass later.” she smirks. 

“Damn straight, Nicole.” Nicole looks at her with one brow raised. Wynonna rolls her head slightly. “Ok, maybe not straight.” Nicole finishes putting the clothes on, leans down to kiss Wynonna quickly, then walks out to get her uniform. She comes back minutes later to see that Wynonna has fallen back to sleep, smiles, and goes to shower. When she emerges later, Wynonna is sat up with a blanket wrapped around her. 

“All yours, Wynonna.” she says as she begins to dress.

“All mine, huh?” Wynonna grins as she stands up and unnecessarily helps Nicole to button her shirt. 

Nicole looks seriously at her, then grins. “I meant the shower...but yeah, if you want? We can be exclusive. I want it.”

Wynonna kisses her quick. “Not a challenge, is it? You don’t think I can do commitment?”

“Not saying that, Wynonna.” Nicole continues as she turns to grab her hat and place it on her head. “We just haven’t talked about whether or not we’re gonna be girlfriends. So far, I just know that I like you a lot, and you like me a lot.-”

“Stop rambling, Nicole. I’m in.” 

“But not out? This is big territory to tread into, being an out couple.”

Wynonna steps back a bit, thoughts flashing across her face. “Well I don’t mean we need to scream it to the world, but yes. I want to be your girlfriend.” After a moment, she smiles.

Nicole returns with a huge smile. “Alright then, that’s that. I’ll take your lead on when and who to tell.”

“Fine.” Wynonna says. “I own your ass.” She turns to go to the shower, smacking Nicole’s ass before going through the door. Nicole laughs, shakes her head, and leaves the room.

Later that day, the two are in a quiet meeting with Dolls and Valdez in the Black Badge office. “So what did you end up doing to Lucado?” Wynonna asks, looking from Dolls to Valdez, not really sure which to ask. 

“We’ve got her in a secure location. Being dealt with by our own crew. People from the task force that we can trust to have our backs.” Dolls says. 

“We didn’t do anything too severe to her.” Valdez adds. “That’s not all I’m about, Wynonna.” 

“What else are you about?” Nicole enquires. “I feel like there’s a lot of things about you and Dolls that we are just unsure of, actually. Doc told us you hulked out or something that day with the revenants in Shorty’s.” she finishes, looking to Dolls.

“Yeah, well, everyone’s got secrets. Right?” he asks, looking from Nicole to Wynonna. They look at each other with both knowing and puzzled looks. 

“The hell does that mean?” Wynonna says with a glare.

“Nothing, Wynonna. Let’s just get back to work.” 

“It’s ok, Dolls.” Valdez cuts in. “I don’t mind telling them a bit about my...heritage. I think we’ll have a better work environment if we’re more honest and open.” Wynonna leans back to take a seat on the table behind her, an expectant look on her face, and Nicole moves to stand closer to Wynonna, taking off her deputy hat and placing it on the table. She crosses her arms and waits for Valdez to continue. “You know how your friend Doc is like 135 years old?” she starts, and Wynonna and Nicole nod. “Well, I’m a bit older.”

“A bit.” Nicole says, with a lilting questioning tone to the last word.

“I’m a Mayan warrior. From over a thousand years ago.”

Wynonna holds up a hand to stop her, confused look on her face. Then a big, hearty laugh. Everyone waits. “You? A Mayan warrior?” Valdez nods. “From a thousand years ago?” Valdez nods again. Wynonna looks to Dolls. “Where do you come up with this shit?” Dolls squeezes the bridge of his nose. 

“Wynonna, Black Badge-”

“Got it. Dolls. I know, Black Badge is the most mysterious fucking agency the world has ever seen, apparently. So our Mayan warrior princess here,-”

“Actually, she is a princess also.” Nicole and Wynonna look to Dolls with shock. 

“Get the fuck out.” Wynonna says as Nicole just looks on at her, brows raised. Wynonna laughs and even slaps her knee. “Ok, now I’ve heard it all….Who knew I could jokingly guess the truth?” 

Nicole starts to speak, then stops, everyone watching. Then she speaks. “Ok, so anyway, it’s good to know what, who we’ve got here. I suppose Black Badge has been using her to its advantage?” she directs at Dolls.

“Well, that’s kind of what they do.” he answers.

“Yeah, we still haven’t heard what they’re using from you.” Wynonna adds, looking at him suspiciously. 

“Wynonna, if necessary, you’ll see it when we need it, ok?” he finishes, looking frustrated. 

Wynonna raises her hands in surrender. “Sorry, ok. The beast will come alive when we need him, got it.” Nicole places a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder. Wynonna looks up at her briefly. Then looks back to Valdez. “And you, Val? Apparently you are the literal definition of a sexy beast.” she finishes with a laugh. Nicole just looks at Wynonna with an eyeroll. 

Just then, a knock at the door. Dolls walks over to open it. Nedley. “Something across the wire for you all again.” he says sarcastically.

“Got it.” says Dolls as he walks out.

Later, the four BBD agents are at the trailer park entrance sitting in the SUV. “Who do you think has taken over here since Bobo’s gone?” Wynonna asks Dolls.

“I don’t know. Everyone seemed to just follow his orders, could be anyone. Could be no one.” 

Valdez is sitting in the passenger seat with a large club-like weapon. “Glad this finally got to me.” she says with a smile and admiration at her weapon.

“Yeah, well, only my gun can put ‘em down for good, cavewoman.” Wynonna says. Valdez rolls her eyes. 

“Still gonna be fun to use. You’ve got your favorite, I’ve got mine.”

“I guess. Not like I actually had a choice in this whole curse thing.” Wynonna breathes out. Nicole puts a hand on her knee.

“So are we just gonna walk in and see how many we can take out?” Nicole asks Dolls. A surprise attack that’s not so much a surprise?”

“We don’t even know how many or who are here.” he answers. “Definitely wanna find out who all is involved with Lucado. So at the least, ladies, we are seeking answers.” he finishes as he opens the driver’s side door to get out. The others also get out and walk towards the gate. It really appears as if no one is there. They slowly and quietly walk through the gate and begin checking different tents and trailers, looking for occupants. 

They find another seven revenants and put them down. No real answers. They weren’t exactly happy to oblige the BBD and tell them where the others were after losing Bobo. So the group goes back to the office, doing their own kinds of research and other police work of course for Nicole. The rest of the day went pretty uneventfully. 

That night, Wynonna and Nicole are just finishing up dinner at Nicole’s place, when Waverly calls Wynonna. “Hey, baby girl! How goes it? Coming back soon?” 

“Doc and I have found something, someone I mean.” Waverly answers. “Just not exactly who I thought I would be finding.”  
“Ok.” Wynonna answers with a scowl. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes. Everything’s fine. We’re ok. We should be home in the morning, and I’m bringing someone with me….JC” 

“Ok, JC then, interesting. Who’s-?” but Wynonna is cut off.

“Wynonna, I’ve gotta go. It’s ok. We’ll see you in the morning and all will be explained, well, as much as I understand right now.” Waverly finishes before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments would be appreciated. Getting to work on next chapter right now.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Life is super busy. More questions answered. More created.

Wynonna looks at her phone, letting out a sigh as Nicole looks on from the sink where she has finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher. “Everything ok?” she asks.

Wynonna puts the phone in her pocket and looks up to Nicole. She lets out a loud breath. “Yeah. I guess. Waverly...says she is bringing a JC home with her. Should be here in the morning.” 

Nicole moves back to the table, standing next to Wynonna. “JC? Well, I guess that’s..interesting?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Wynonna says as she stands up. “Then she suddenly had to go. Says everything’s ok.” 

“Well that’s good.” Nicole says with a smile. 

“I guess.” Wynonna finishes with a small frown. “Just don’t understand what the big hurry was to go.”

Nicole reaches her hands out to Wynonna’s arms, rubbing them up and down. “She would have said if something was wrong, right?” 

Wynonna looks at her. “I hope so.” She rubs her hands together briefly. “Ready to go to bed?” 

Nicole smiles a big, dimply smile. “I’m very excited about it.”

Wynonna kisses her quickly, then grabs her hand and starts to walk them toward the bedroom “I get to do you first this time.” she says over her shoulder.

Nicole chuckles. “If you insist, Wyn.” As they walk into the bedroom, Nicole reaches her leg back to shut the door. Not that they’re expecting anyone to come in, but her cat was in the living room, and she’d rather not deal with the cat interrupting this. 

Wynonna turns toward her as the door closes and reaches up to the lapel on her uniform shirt, running her thumbs back across the ends that meet in the middle where her skin is exposed. She looks in Nicole’s eyes and sees that Nicole is staring right back. “This is kinda sexy, Nicole.” she says as she starts to unbutton her shirt. “The uniform, I mean. Never thought I’d think that of someone in a police uniform.” she finishes as she gets to the bottom and pulls the rest of the shirt up from under Nicole’s uniform pants, purposely ghosting her hands over Nicole’s abs. She feels Nicole inhale sharply and shudder. As she pushes the shirt back over Nicole’s shoulders, ghosting the skin there, she feels another shudder there and hears Nicole’s breath hitch. She looks up to Nicole’s eyes again with a sly grin. “Every little touch, huh?”

Nicole reaches up to cup Wynonna’s face. “Yeah, you kinda do things to me.” she says then kisses Wynonna gently, and running her hands down to work off Wynonna’s shirt, the kiss deepens. 

Clothes quickly come off from there, and soon Wynonna has Nicole under her on the bed. Nicole runs a hand up Wynonna’s leg around to cup Wynonna, feeling the wet warmth. Wynonna lets out a small gasp. “Remember I’m doing you first, Nicole.” she says with a small dimpled smile. 

Nicole shoots one right back at her as she runs her other hand over Wynonna’s hair where it’s fallen over her eye. “That’s not how this has to work, Wyn. We can DO each other at the same time, you know?” then dips a few fingers inside of Wynonna and curls, causing her to let out a small whimper and fall closer onto Nicole.

Wynonna kisses Nicole, letting their tongues dance together, running her own hand down to Nicole’s clit, who lets out a gasp and moan of her own. Wynonna then dips a few fingers into Nicole’s wet entrance. The two women continue to work each other and are soon left in a heap of arms and legs, panting and coming down from their respective highs. 

After a few more kisses, Wynonna shifts so that Nicole can lay her head on her chest. She kisses Nicole’s forehead while running her fingers through her hair. “What do you think Waverly’s gonna think about this? About us?” she asks.

“Do you want to tell her?” Nicole answers as she looks up to Wynonna’s eyes. “We don’t have to tell anyone, you know? Not until we’re ready.”

“She’s gonna know.”

“Oh, I have that much effect on you, you can’t hide it, huh?” Nicole answers with a smirky grin.

Wynonna gently runs a hand over Nicole’s eyes. “If you weren’t so beautiful AND smart, I’d make a comment about you getting a big head.” Nicole chuckles. “But yeah, I don’t see a need to hide it from her.”  
“I think she’s gonna be happy for us, Wyn. And it sounds like maybe she’s bringing home someone of her own?”

Wynonna frowns. “I don’t know about that. I kinda feel like it’s someone else.” 

“Maybe.” Nicole answers. “Either way, I think she’ll be supportive and I know we are gonna support her. She’s pretty much my best friend.” 

“I know. I’m glad you two have that relationship. I never really had a girl as a best friend. Seem to get along better with guys, I guess. Always have.” Wynonna finishes with a shrug. 

Nicole nuzzles closer up to Wynonna’s neck. “So are we gonna meet up with Dolls and Valdez?” 

“Yeah, or Waves first. Depends what time she and Doc get back I guess.” Wynonna gently pulls Nicole’s chin up to give her another kiss. “Let’s get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

Nicole kisses Wynonna again. “Ok, goodnight my beautiful girl.” 

Just as the two are falling into sleep, they hear a scratching sound at the door. “Dammit.” Nicole says as she gets up, Wynonna watching after her as she goes to open the door. Nicole looks back at her. “The cat.” She opens the door and her cat comes in. “Hey, Calamity.” she says in a sing songy voice as she reaches down to pet her. 

“Calamity Jane?” Wynonna asks as Nicole looks up to see her propped up on an elbow, smirk in place.

“You guessed it, Earp.” Nicole says as she and the cat get into the bed. “You ok with her sleeping with us?” Nicole asks.

Wynonna pulls Nicole into her spoon and says, “Yeah, it’s fine. I don’t mind at all.” Nicole pulls herself closer back into Wynonna. “You thought I was gonna make a pussy joke, didn’t you?” Wynonna asks, which elicits a laugh from Nicole.

“Yeah, Wynonna. I did.” She turns her head to get another kiss from Wynonna. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, babe.” Wynonna answers. Not long after, the two are sleeping peacefully, Calamity Jane at the foot of the bed purring away while sleeping.

 

Early the next morning, the two women are awakened by Wynonna’s phone ringing. Wynonna groans as she turns over to reach for it. “Hey, Waves. Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. We made it back safely. We’re at the Homestead, but you aren’t, so are you at the office already?” 

Wynonna wakes up a bit more. “Uh, no.” she answers, clearing her throat. “But I’ll be there soon. Meet you there.” she finishes and ends the call.

She turns back to see Nicole lying there looking at her. “We headed to work early then?”

Wynonna softly facepalms herself. “Yeah, sorry. I just didn’t know how to answer that right now, this freaking early in the morning.”

Nicole reaches out to run her hand along Wynonna’s shoulder. “No, Wynonna, it’s fine. We can go about this however you want to.” Wynonna bends to kiss her quickly. Nicole continues, “Alright, well, you can hit the shower first if you want. I’ll go make us some coffee.”

“Sounds good.” Wynonna answers with a smile as she gets up to go to the bathroom. 

Wynonna and Nicole arrive at the BBD office and are surprised to see Dolls and Valdez are already there. Dolls looks at them, eyebrows raised in surprise to see Wynonna so early. “Earp, you turning into a morning person?” Wynonna rolls her eyes at him as she sits down at the table. 

“No, just meeting Waves and Doc here early today.” Dolls furrows his brow as he looks between Nicole and Wynonna. 

“Ok.” he answers, dragging out the k. Nicole gives a brief smile to him and Valdez, who is just looking on at the interaction. “Agent Haught, do you have some time for us?” he asks. “Wanna go over intel from some of the stuff we grabbed from the trailer park.”

Nicole nods and sits at the table. “Yes, sir.” she answers.

Wynonna lets out a snort. “You don’t have to ‘Yes, Sir’ him, Haught.” 

Nicole shoots her a little glare. Dolls looks from Wynonna, then to Nicole. “Thank you, Agent Haught.” He flops down a file folder onto the table, then opens it. “We found a nest of revenants at the old abandoned factory downtown. Looks like they’re holed up there in some type of barricade they’ve built within.” Dolls lays out pictures of the factory, the inside and outside. “Basically revenant squatters.”

Everyone is looking through the photos when the door opens and Waverly walks in. “Good morning, everybody.” she says with a smile, as she goes to hug her friends and sister. Everyone exchanges greetings and smiles with her. She shares a firm handshake with Valdez. She glances down at the photos. “Ooh, new intel?” she directs the question to Dolls.  
“Yeah, a place we think some revenants are holed up at. The old abandoned factory downtown.” he says to her. 

“Where’s Doc?” Wynonna asks her. 

“Oh, he’ll be here soon. He just needed to run a few errands apparently before he comes in.” Waverly answers her.

“Anybody else?” Wynonna continues, brows raised.

“Yeah, Wynonna, I brought JC too.” Waverly lets out a breath. “Ok, guys, I have someone here who would like to meet you, if it’s ok, Dolls?” 

“Well, this is a classified room, so.” he answers. “Who’s your friend?” 

Waverly is wringing her hands a bit as she walks to the door and motions someone to come in. “This, is JC” she says, as an older man walks into the room. He smiles and lets a small wave out to the room. “Otherwise known as Juan Carlo,” Waverly continues “Doc has met him before.” 

Wynonna stands up as she recognizes the man now in the room. “You were the one at the arch that day when,” she trails off. “Then you just disappeared.” 

“I know, Wynonna.” he answers. “I had to prepare sanctuary.” 

Wynonna looks at him quizzically. “So how does Doc know you?” she asks as she lowers her gaze at him. “And Waverly? I kinda had the feeling you’re one of the things, people, who wanted sanctuary here.”

“Can we talk about that later, Wynonna?” Waverly cuts in. “I’m kinda trying to tell you something here.” Wynonna leans against the table. Waverly looks at everyone in the room again, letting out a breath. “Juan Carlo, JC, he’s my father.” she finishes, getting different responses on the faces of the other agents. 

Wynonna starts in as she walks over to Waverly, taking her hands in her own. “Can we verify this, Waverly?” she asks quietly. “Are you sure?”

Waverly nods at her. “Yes, Wynonna. Maybe not get into all the details here just yet, but yeah. It’s true.” she answers quietly. 

Wynonna wraps her in a hug as she whispers in her ear “Baby girl, this doesn’t change anything, ok? No matter who our mothers or fathers or anybody are, we’re always sisters, ok? We’re always blood.” she finishes as she sees a smile and a tear falling on Waverly’s face. 

“I know, Wynonna.” she answers quietly. “You’re stuck with me as a sister for life.” she finishes as she goes back to holding Wynonna’s hands. “If you want, we can talk about it now, but if not, that’s ok too. I know we have work to do.” she finishes as she looks around the room at everybody else, who are just watching the sisters quietly. 

Nicole rises from her chair and wraps Waverly in a hug. “I’m so glad you found some answers.” she says quietly to her. “I know it means so much to you, and it helps to ease your mind.” she finishes. She pulls back from Waverly as they smile at each other. 

“Yes, so much of everything just makes more sense now.” she says as they part. 

“Ahem.” Dolls cuts in to everyone. “So, Juan Carlo, good to meet you I guess.” Juan Carlo just nods with a short smile. Dolls looks to Waverly. “Got somewhere for him to go while we get to work?” 

“No need.” Juan Carlo says. “I can take care of myself. Got my own work to do.” He finishes with a smile before he leaves. 

Doc comes in after Juan Carlo leaves. “Oh, good. I missed the reunion I suppose.” Dolls hands him the files on the assignment and he looks them over. 

Agent Valdez swings her club over her shoulder and speaks up. “Can we go bust some heads then?”

The six BBD agents arrive outside the abandoned, broken down factory. “A fixer upper.” Doc says as they look through the broken and shuttered windows. 

“Ok, so we stay together here.” Dolls says. “No one go off alone. We’ll fight them together.” Everyone agrees and they go into the building. It’s dark, with only some sunlight coming in through the open spaces in the building. 

“Cleanup on all aisles.” Wynonna says as they all look at the debris scattered all over the place. 

Everyone looks to the broken staircases leading to the upper floor. “Let’s be thorough.” Dolls says. “Finish off down here before we move on.” 

“That’s what she said.” Waverly speaks up. Everyone gives a chuckle or other small reply.

The agents continue to sweep the bottom level. As they come to the final room, they finally see six revenants around a fire in a barrel. The revenants turn to face them as they enter, eyes glowing red. Valdez strikes back first, knocking the barrel over, setting afire three of the revenants. She continues on to beat two of the others while Wynonna shoots the burning ones with Peacemaker. Meanwhile, Nicole and Doc are emptying their rounds into the other revenant. Wynonna finally makes it back across the room to dispatch the revenant for good. Everyone just stands watching Valdez have her fun with her club. The two revenants are lying limply on the floor as she turns back to Wynonna. “Ok, you can put em down now.” she says with a huge smile. Wynonna returns a smile of her own before finishing the two off. 

Dolls motions for everyone to follow out of the room. “Upstairs now.” he says as they begin to climb the broken steps. 

Suddenly they see a ghostly figure of a man appear from above, holding two revenants by the backs of their shirts. Everyone looks on in awe as the ghostly man dangles them in the air. “No need to come up, they’re coming to you.” he says. Then he drops them to the ground near the agents’ feet.

They stumble back a bit before Wynonna gets to the revenants and sends them to hell. They look back up to see the man upstairs hovering over them, wings out. “What the hell are you?” Nicole says.

“Not hell,” Waverly says…”he’s from Heaven.” Everyone just looks at each other in stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments/suggestions welcome:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments welcome and encouraged.


End file.
